


Stop it

by NanaTheSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaTheSlytherin/pseuds/NanaTheSlytherin
Summary: Draco ist unzufrieden mit Harry, welcher den Grund nicht versteht und erst auf die harte Tour lernen muss, was seinen Freund eigentlich so unzufrieden macht.





	Stop it

╔                                                                                                                                                                                                                ╗

 **Bemerkung:** Ein kleine OS, der mir im Kopf herumschwirrte und nun seinen Weg zu 'Papier' gefunden hat. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen!  
  
  **Disclaimer:** Ich hatte lediglich die Idee und habe sie umgesetzt. Die Charaktere und ihr Universum gehören (leider) nicht mir.

╚                                                                                                                                                                                                                ╝

 

„Harry, ich finde du solltest noch einmal mit ihm reden.“  
 

„Das werde ich“, stimmte ihr Harry direkt zu, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck seines Bieres nahm. Es war schon ziemlich spät und seiner Meinung nach hatte er schon viel zu lange kein Bier mehr mit seinem besten Freund getrunken. „Das werde ich, wenn er seinen Arsch bewegt und von selbst ankommt!“, fügte er noch hinzu.  
 

Es kam für Harry gar nicht in Frage, dass er zu diesem arroganten Kerl ging und versuchte ein Gespräch zu führen. Hermine ließ das nur seufzen, während Ron sich bisher aus diesem Gespräch heraushielt. Diesem war immer etwas unwohl, wenn es um die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Harry ging. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an gewisse Dinge gewöhnt, schien jedoch immer zu befürchten das so ein Gespräch plötzlich in eine nicht jugendfreie Richtung ging und er sich danach die Ohren sauber hexen musste. Jedenfalls hatte er das so oder so ähnlich mal beschrieben, was sowohl Draco als auch Harry dazu veranlasst hatte absichtlich solch eine Thematik anzuschneiden.  
 

Jetzt gerade musste er sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, denn der Streit zwischen Harry und Draco hatte wieder einmal ungeahnte Ausmaße angenommen. „Sei nicht so stur. Du machst es damit nicht viel besser“, versuchte sie es erneut.  
 

„Mir egal. Ich komme immer wieder zu ihm an, jetzt kann der Herr seinen Arsch selbst in Bewegung setzen“, widersprach er. Er hatte wahrlich nicht vor zu Kreuze zu kriechen, dieses mal konnte Draco das tun.  
 

„Ich weiß ihr schaukelt euch gerne gegenseitig hoch, aber..“ Sie schien zu zögern, was Harry nur dazu brachte Hermine einen ungläubigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
 

„Sag jetzt nicht, du stehst auf seiner Seite!“  
 

„Ich stehe auf gar keiner Seite. Ich kann ihn lediglich verstehen, was nicht bedeutet das er alles richtig gemacht hat.“ Er konnte es nicht fassen, sie war tatsächlich auf Dracos Seite. Selbst wenn sie es nun anders darstellte, sie gab dem idiotischen Slytherin recht.  
 

Harry hielt es für das Beste, nun nichts weiter zu sagen und lieber nochmal von seinem Bier zu trinken. Ein wenig enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass es schon leer war und schob die Flasche von sich weg. Hermine sah ihn währenddessen abwartend an, so als erwarte sie irgendeine Reaktion ihres besten Freundes. Die blieb jedoch aus, was sie dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen. „Bitte, dann nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben wir lächerlich ihr beide euch aufführt.“  
 

Damit verschwand sie aus der Küche und ließ die beiden Männer alleine zurück. Was auch immer sie nun tat, Harry vermutete es hatte etwas mit Büchern zu tun, er war froh einer weiteren Belehrung entgangen zu sein.  
 

„Kumpel, ich weiß du willst nicht darüber reden..“  
 

Genervt stöhnte Harry auf, stand auf und nahm sich selbst ein weiteres Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Er konnte sich im Haus seiner besten Freunde immer frei bedienen, solange Hermine nicht in der Küche zugange war. Dann durfte keiner hinein, weil sie sich durch die beiden, ihrer Meinung nach, unfähigen Männer gestört fühlte. Harry konnte kochen, aber er musste sich wirklich nicht einmischen wenn Hermine gerade dabei war und nutzte die Zeit lieber, um sich mit Ron zu unterhalten.  
 

„Komm schon, gerade du willst über Draco reden?“  
 

„Ich will nicht über ihn reden. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass dich das so kalt lässt“, widersprach er und trank nun selbst sein Bier leer. Er hatte gewiss nicht unrecht, aber die Sturheit Harrys kannte manchmal keine Grenzen und er hatte sich einen ebenso dickköpfigen Partner angelacht. Streit war da vorprogrammiert, erst recht wenn es sich um Potter und Malfoy handelte.  
 

„Es lässt mich nicht kalt. Trotzdem übertreibt er maßlos. Er tut so, als würde ich ihn monatelang alleine lassen und wenn ich länger weg muss, dann nur weil es wichtig ist.“ Was gab es daran nicht zu verstehen? „Ich renne schließlich auch nicht in den Keller und belehre ihn darüber, wie man Tränke braut.“ Was er nicht könnte, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde. Draco hasste es außerdem wie die Pest, wenn man ihn dabei störte oder gar etwas anfasste. Das war sein Reich, Harry akzeptierte das.  
 

„Hey, ich kann dich verstehen. Mich würde das auch nerven“, stimmte ihm Ron zu und der Schwarzhaarige blickte beinahe schon siegessicher drein. „Hast du ihn wirklich mit Ginny verglichen?“  
 

„Naja.. ja. Es ist mir so raus gerutscht und Draco weiß das ich ihn nicht mit ihr vergleiche.“ Es war im Streit passiert, aus dem Affekt heraus und natürlich wusste er, dass es seinen Freund traf. „Was kann ich dafür, dass er sonst keine wirklich feste Beziehung hatte?“  
 

„Bist du sicher, dass er keine hatte?“, warf sein bester Freund ein.  
 

„Keine Ahnung.. Er spricht nicht darüber und bisher wollte ich es auch nicht wissen. Es war nie ein Thema zwischen uns.“  
 

Genau so wie sie, für gewöhnlich, das Thema Ginny mieden. Draco hasste sie und wenn es mal Familientreffen gab, herrschte zwischen den beiden eisiges Schweigen. Es wurde akzeptiert, denn es war deutlich besser als sich jedes mal zu streiten. Anfangs artete es ständig aus und auch wenn Draco seinen Mund manchmal nicht halten konnte, er bemühte sich wahrlich.  
 

„Wenn er nicht so ein.. ein Arsch gewesen wäre, wäre es vielleicht nicht soweit gekommen. Er treibt mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn!“ Harry klang beinahe verzweifelt, bevor er einen weiteren großen Schluck seines Bieres nahm und die Flasche anschließend wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. Mit der Hand fing er an diese beständig zu drehen, starrte mehr jene Flasche als seinen besten Freund an.  
 

„Du weißt ich halte immer zu dir, Kumpel. Aber selbst ich kann seine Meinung verstehen.“  
 

Harrys Kopf flog hoch und er hoffte, Ron würde nur einen Spaß machen. „Im ernst? Du, ausgerechnet DU, stimmst ihm jetzt auch noch zu? Wieso ist hier niemand auf meiner Seite?“, echauffierte sich Harry.  
 

„Ich bin nicht auf seiner Seite! Aber du arbeitest doch wirklich viel und selbst wir bekommen dich seit Monaten kaum noch zu Gesicht. Es würde dir nicht schaden, mal einen Gang runter zuschalten.“  
 

Harry verdrehte die Augen, das hatte er sich von Draco schon so oft anhören müssen. Die ganzen letzten Monate schon und jetzt fing Ron auch noch an. „Ich weiß das ich viel arbeite, aber ich liebe meinen Job. Ich bin gerne Auror und der Fall ist wirklich wichtig! Außerdem ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich für einige Tage weg muss.“  
 

In der Vergangenheit kam dies häufiger vor, aber niemals hatte Draco sich so quer gestellt wie in den vergangenen Monaten. Sein jetziger Auftrag hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht und nach einem lauten Streit, bei dem sogar ein Glas zu Bruch ging, war er zu seinen besten Freunden gefloht. Mit den Worten: „Ich werde gehen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!“ Er hätte schwören können, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt ein weiteres ihrer Gläser zu Bruch gegangen war.  
 

Plötzlich musste Ron grinsen, was ihm einen fragenden Blick einbrachte. „Von der Sache mit Ginny mal ab, den Spruch mit der Hausfrau fand ich gut.“  
 

Zum Glück war Hermine gerade nicht anwesend, sie hätte den beiden grinsenden Männern sicher einen Vortrag gehalten. Natürlich war Draco keine Hausfrau, aber er arbeitete von daheim aus und fertigte Tränke an. So genau wollte Harry nie wissen für wen, denn er befürchtete das darunter mehr als nur ein paar seltsame Gestalten waren und er wollte ihm nicht beruflich in die quere kommen. Sein Freund hatte ihm mehrfach versichert, dass alles ganz legal ablief.  
 

„Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden. Jetzt ist er mal dran und darf bei mir zu Kreuze kriechen. Wenn ich wieder da bin, hat er sich bestimmt schon wieder beruhigt und alles ist so wie immer.“  
 

„Wenn du meinst. Ich muss nicht mit Malfoy zusammenleben.. Zum Glück.“ Ron klang wirklich gequält, so als ob es Folter wäre mit einem Malfoy zusammenzuleben. Gut, es war tatsächlich nicht immer einfach, aber wirklich bereut hatte Harry seine Entscheidung nie.  
 

„Hey, kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen? Wenn ich jetzt nach Hause flohe, wird einer von uns auf die Couch verbannt und darauf habe ich keine Lust.“  
 

„Klar, aber du musst hier auch auf der Couch schlafen.“  
 

„Schon, aber hier erwartet mich am nächsten Morgen kein wütender Malfoy.“ Sie lachten und tranken sicher noch das ein oder andere Bier. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden, was heute vorgefallen war. Wenn er zurück war, würde alles wieder so ablaufen wie schon zuvor und dann konnte man weitersehen. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich jedes mal wieder zusammenraufen können.  
 

  
 

 

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, blickte er sich desorientiert um. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, an diesem Ort gewesen zu sein. Generell konnte er sich nicht erinnern, was geschehen war. Sein Team hatte einen Einsatz, der eigentlich schon so gut wie abgeschlossen war. Und dann? Er hatte einen Blackout, wollte sich schon aufrichten und spürte nur, wie ihn etwas runter drückte.

Nicht gerade sanft, wohlgemerkt. „Bleib liegen“, brummte ihm eine allzu bekannte Stimme entgegen. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis er die Augen endlich richtig aufmachen und sich umblicken konnte. „Wo bin ich?“, krächzte er, sein Mund war so verdammt trocken und so langsam spürte er die Kopfschmerzen.  
 

„Im St. Mungos, wo sonst?“, schnarrte die Stimme wieder und dieses mal konnte er ihn erkennen. Draco stand neben seinem Bett und hielt ihn weiterhin in einer waagerechten Position, vermutlich um ihn daran zu hindern sich erneut aufsetzen zu wollen. „Durst.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Draco das Wasser, welches schon auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett stand und half ihm beim trinken. Danach fühlte er sich schon viel besser, auch wenn er nach wie vor verwirrt war.  
 

„Was ist passiert?“ Nun war es an Harry zu brummen und er deutete seinem Freund an, dass er sich aufrichten wollte.  
 

„Bleib liegen, verdammt nochmal. Lass erst einen Heiler nach dir sehen.“  
 

Harry verstand die Aufregung nicht, aber bitte. Wenn es den Blonden glücklich machte, wartete er eben. Bis dahin sprachen sie kein Wort und erst nach einigen Augenblicken schien Draco sicher zu sein, dass er auch wirklich liegen blieb.

Die Heiler ließen glücklicherweise nicht lange auf sich warten und untersuchten ihn. Harry ließ es über sich ergehen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Verdammt, wieso ging es nicht?  
 

Sobald man endlich von ihm abließ, öffnete er die Augen die er bis dahin fast die ganze Zeit geschlossen hatte. Draco sprach mit dem Heiler, daraufhin setzte er sich und man ließ sie alleine. „Glückwunsch, du darfst dich aufsetzen.“ Wenn er nicht das Gefühl hätte das sein Kopf explodieren würde, hätte er nun die Augen verdreht und gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Nur langsam konnte sich Harry aufsetzen, sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an.  
 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er erneut, in der Hoffnung nun eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
 

„Du warst auf deinem Einsatz, ihr wurdet überrascht und nun liegst du hier. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, Potter.“ In der Stimme des Slytherin schwang Erleichterung mit, aber die Erwähnung seines Nachnamens ließ ganz klar darauf deuten, dass er immer noch verstimmt war. Er nannte ihn nur noch dann Potter, wenn sie sich stritten oder zum Spaß neckten. Beides kam oft genug vor.  
 

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.“  
 

„Das ist normal. Die Heiler sagen, dass du dich bald wieder erinnern kannst. Wie gehts dir?“  
 

„Besser, denke ich. Mein Kopf tut weh, mein Körper fühlt sich an als hätte sich ein Troll auf mich gesetzt, aber es geht besser.“ Den Umständen entsprechend, aber es hatte ihn schon mal schlimmer getroffen.  
 

„Gut“, erwiderte Draco und boxte ihm gegen die Schulter, was den Potterspross aufjaulen ließ. „Autsch, verdammt! Was sollte denn das?!“  
 

„Du hast es nicht anders verdient! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was für beschissene Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe? Erst kommst du nicht nach Hause, gehst zu diesem blöden Einsatz und einige Tage später werde ich angeeult, weil du Arsch im St. Mungos liegst!“  
 

Draco war nicht nur verstimmt, er war wütend. Nicht zu übersehen oder viel eher, nicht zu überhören, denn er schnauzte ihn ziemlich laut zusammen. Zum Glück lag er hier alleine, was garantiert Dracos verdienst gewesen war. Ob er das tat um Harry Ruhe zu gönnen oder um ihn nach Herzenslust niederzumachen, das konnte er noch nicht sagen. Momentan traf wohl eher letzteres zu.  
 

„Ich war schon mal schlimmer verletzt, oder nicht?“  
 

„Schlimmer? Du hattest etliche Knochenbrüche und hast drei Tage durchgeschlafen. Zwischendurch hatten sie befürchtet, dass du noch in ein Koma fällst.“  
 

Es schien wohl doch etwas ernster gewesen zu sein, aber ihm ging es wieder gut. Die Knochen waren geheilt, er lag nicht im Koma und letztlich hatte er nach so einem Zwischenfall schon durchaus schlimmer ausgesehen. Auch, wenn er gerade keinen Spiegel zur Hand hatte um sich mal zu betrachten und diese Vermutung zu bestätigen.  
 

„Draco, ich liege nicht im Koma. So wie es aussieht, sind meine Werte wieder stabil genug und sie haben meine Knochen geheilt. Schon morgen bin ich wieder fit genug“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.  
 

„Du kannst mich mal.“  
 

„Wo sind Hermine und Ron? Waren sie auch da?“  
 

„Natürlich. Alle kamen her um sich gemeinsam um dich zu sorgen. Wie immer.“  
 

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob ich jede Woche im Krankenhaus enden würde!“  
 

„Das vierte Mal in einem halben Jahr, Potter.“ Daraufhin sagte Harry nichts mehr. Waren es wirklich so viele gewesen? Es war ihm nie so bewusst gewesen, wo er doch kurz darauf wieder hatte arbeiten können.  
 

Sie schwiegen, bis der Blonde erneut die Stille durchbrach. Gefühlt hatte das eine Ewigkeit gedauert, aber vermutlich waren es lediglich wenige Minuten gewesen.  
 

„Sogar deine Ex war hier.“  
 

„Ginny?“  
 

„Wer sonst? Wie viele Weiber haben sich dir sonst noch willig hingegeben, hm? Nur zu, sprich dich aus, ich bin ganz Ohr. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch etwas lernen!“ Harry wusste was dieser da tat. „Hör mal.. Ich hatte das nicht so gemeint. Ich vergleiche dich nicht mit Ginny.“  
 

„Ach nein? Komisch, mir war so als wäre genau das geschehen. Oh warte, vielleicht sollte ich lieber mit Mrs. Weasley sprechen. Sie kann mir, als gestandene Hausfrau und Mutter einer ganzen Wieselbande, bestimmt noch viele Tipps geben!“, gab er nicht weniger versöhnlich von sich, starrte Harry wütend an und dachte wohl nicht daran, sich jetzt zu beruhigen.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, okay? Du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe!“  
 

„Ach, tu ich das? Ist mir neu“, erwiderte Draco nur und blickte nicht mal mehr zu Harry. Dieser rieb sich die Augen, nahm dafür kurz seine Brille von der Nase und setzte sie anschließend wieder auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Draco ihm diese aufgesetzt haben musste als er noch zu benommen war, um groß etwas mitzubekommen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur gleichzeitig besorgt, fürsorglich und total wütend auf ein und dieselbe Person sein?  
 

Wieder einmal schwiegen sie, dieses mal deutlich länger und Harry wusste auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Gerade schien alles nur dazu zu führen, dass sein Freund noch wütender wurde. Meist hielt er es dann für das beste, ihn eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen.

Geschlagene 30 Minuten saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, bis er sich wieder hinlegen wollte. „Ah“, murrte er, was einer falschen Bewegung geschuldet war. Sofort stand Draco auf, half ihm dabei sich hinzulegen und fing dabei den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen ein, den er sofort richtig zu deuten wusste.  
 

„Ich hab darauf keine Lust mehr, Harry.“ Die 30 Minuten schienen gewirkt zu haben, denn Draco wirkte gleich versöhnlicher. Sauer, unzufrieden, aber nicht mehr wütend. Sie waren sogar wieder beim Vornamen angekommen und das hieß in ihrer Beziehung meist, dass es besser wurde.  
 

„Ich sagte schon, dass es mir leid tut. Ich werde so etwas nicht nochmal zu dir sagen, versprochen.“  
 

„Bei allem was mir heilig ist, darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, wurde Draco wieder lauter, schien sich aber noch unter Kontrolle zu haben. Jedenfalls mehr als gerade eben noch, ein gutes Zeichen für Harry. Der schien nun aber noch ein wenig verwirrt, was die Geduld des Blonde auf eine harte Probe stellte.  
 

„Meinst du ich habe große Freude daran, hier alle paar Monate aufzulaufen und deinen verletzten Arsch zu bemuttern? Dich danach Zuhause weiter zu pflegen, nur damit du zu deinem nächsten Fall rennen kannst?“  
 

„Der Fall war wichtig! Wir konnten Todesser verhaften, die seit Monaten Angst und schrecken verbreitet haben. Ohne unseren Einsatz würden sie das weiterhin tun!“  
 

„Ohne diesen beschissenen Fall, würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Du sagst das immer. Jedes Mal ist ist es ein wichtiger Fall oder eine wichtige Information oder oder oder… Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, das macht mich nur wütend.“ Draco hatte wirklich damit zu kämpfen ruhig zu bleiben, das konnte Harry sehen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich waren all diese Sachen wichtig, darum machte er doch diesen Job. Er hatte schon immer Auror sein wollen und nun konnte er sich voll und ganz ausleben.  
 

„Ich hab schon verstanden. Nun muss ich mich eh für ein paar Tage ausruhen, oder? Dann bin ich Zuhause und wir können uns Zeit nehmen. Bei meinem nächsten Job- Wo willst du hin?“, unterbracht er sich selbst, weil Draco sich zunächst ungehalten durch die Haare gefahren und dann aufgestanden war.  
 

„Weg, bevor ich mich vergesse!“, rief er ihm wütend zu und verschwand durch die Tür.  
 

 

Zum Glück blieb er nicht lange alleine, denn Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen ihn besuchen. Einfach so oder ob sein liebenswerter Freund ihnen Bescheid gesagt hatte, wusste er nicht. Letztlich war es egal, denn er freute sich sie zu sehen. Wieder wollte er sich aufrichten und bekam Hilfe von Ginny, die ihn ebenso besorgt musterte wie die anderen beiden. „Wie gehts dir?“  
 

„Besser. Die schmerzstillenden Tränke wirken langsam, aber leider verursacht mir etwas Kopfschmerzen, was nicht so einfach mit einem Trank zu heilen ist.“  
 

Seine Besucher starrten sich an, lange geschah nichts und dann setzte sich Ginny auf den Rand seines Bettes. „Malfoy ist draußen und sieht aus, als würde er am liebsten alles und jeden verfluchen. Ihr habt euch gestritten.“  
 

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sein Problem ist. Da sage ich ihm, dass wir uns die nächsten Tage Zeit füreinander nehmen können und er geht wütend weg. Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was in diesem Dickschädel eigentlich vor sich geht!“, brummte Harry und schien nicht sehr glücklich über die gesamte Situation. Ihm wäre es lieber, wenn Draco auf seinem Bett sitzen und seine Hand halten würde. So sehr ihn dieser Kerl auch wahnsinnig machte, es hatte ihn schon immer beruhigt wenn er da war und das ließ ihn sich noch besser erholen.  
 

„Harry, hast du es wirklich nicht verstanden?“, fragte Ginny, nach wie vor besorgt. Nur schien diese Besorgnis nicht seinem körperlichen Zustand zu gelten.  
 

„Was denn?“  
 

„So sehr es mir widerstrebt ausgerechnet Malfoy recht zu geben, aber auch ich habe damals versucht dir das klarzumachen. Du arbeitest zu viel, Harry. Und du gehst zu leicht ein Risiko ein, das hast du eigentlich schon immer getan. Nur in letzter Zeit wird es immer mehr und wir wollen ebenso wenig mehrmals im Jahr hier aufkreuzen, weil du mal wieder hier liegst. Was, wenn es irgendwann nicht mehr so gut ausgeht?“ Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend, hielten es aber wohl für das Beste wenn sie sich gerade nicht weiter einmischten.  
 

Langsam schien auch bei ihm durchzusickern, was das wirkliche Problem seines Freundes, nein, eigentlich seiner ganzen Freunde, seiner Familie, war. Als diese die Erkenntnis in den grünen Augen sahen, flackerte im selben Atemzug Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern auf. „War es wirklich so viel?“  
 

„Kumpel, glaub mir, du hast es übertrieben. Du willst nicht wissen wie aufgebracht Malfoy war, als du vor deinem Einsatz nicht nach Hause gekommen bist und als dann auch noch ein Brief vom Ministerium ankam, hatte Hermine schon angst das Malfoy um sich fluchen und ihre geliebten Bücher zerstören würde!“ Ron bekam einen Schlag gegen die Schulter, was ihn jedoch nur lachen ließ. Harry allerdings konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Draco gewütet haben musste.  
 

„Er war bei euch?“  
 

„Ist er immer, wenn du mal wieder Überstunden machst und erst mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommst oder, so wie nun, auf einen Einsatz musst.“  
 

Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Was hatte er denn noch alles verpasst, während er sich kopfüber in jeden neuen Fall geschmissen hatte? „Ich bin ein Idiot!“  
 

„Oh ja, das bist du“, klinkte sich eine weitere Stimme ein. Sofort ging Ginny vom Bett runter, wohl um jetzt keinen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Draco schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, setzte sich nun seinerseits auf Harrys Bett und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Dieses mal wusste Harry genau, was zu tun war.  
 

„Du hattest recht. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich so viel arbeite. Jedes mal wenn ich nach Hause gekommen bin, warst du da. Oh Merlin, ich habe dich einfach für selbstverständlich genommen!“ Harry selbst klang bei seinen eigenen Worten schockiert, als habe er das jetzt erst realisiert. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird nun anders laufen.“  
 

„Versprich mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst. Ich kenne dich lange genug.“  
 

„Nein, dieses Mal ist es anders. Sobald ich hier raus kann, werde ich mich Zuhause ordentlich ausruhen. Dann gehe ich ins Ministerium und sage meinem Chef, dass ich kürzer treten möchte. Außerdem habe ich etliche Überstunden angehäuft. Die werde ich mir nehmen, um länger frei zu machen. Dann können wir endlich den Urlaub machen, den wir uns schon seit über einem Jahr vornehmen.“  
 

„Warum musst du eigentlich immer gleich übertreiben? Du kannst gerne deinem Chef sagen, dass du dir nun Zeit zum auskurieren nimmst, aber alles andere kann warten. Ich mache keinen Urlaub mit einem Krüppel, nur weil du vor lauter Selbstüberschätzung die Treppe runter fällst und dich dann niemand mehr zusammenflicken kann. Ich werde leider zu beschäftigt damit sein, über dich zu lachen. Der strahlende Held, besiegt von einer Treppe.“  
 

„Und warum hast du so einen beschissenen Humor?“  
 

„Ich dachte, dass schätzt du so an mir?“  
 

„Ich schätze vieles an dir, vieles was ich vernachlässigt habe. Aber DAS schätze ich nicht.“ Sie grinsten beide, denn das hier war kein ernster Streit. Sie konnten nicht ohne diese Neckereien, aber das war okay. Eigentlich war es sogar mehr als das, denn Harry entspannte sich und auch Draco schien immer entspannter.  
 

„Hey, ich schätze auch deine Küsse, weißt du?“  
 

„Ich weiß, ich küsse atemberaubend!“  
 

„Du bist so arrogant“, warf Harry ihm vor, streckte jedoch die Hand nach ihm aus und wollte seinen Freund zu sich ziehen. Dieser ließ es geschehen, jedoch küssten sie sich nicht sofort. „Aber auch das schätze ich an dir. Ich mag deine Art, Malfoy!“  
 

Erneut grinsten sie, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen. Es war kein besonders leidenschaftlicher Kuss, aber dafür war er ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, dass nun alles besser werden würde. Dann musste, so hofften sie, niemand von ihnen das St. Mungos in nächster Zeit von innen sehen.  
 

  
 

  
 

 

"Sind unsere Gläser eigentlich wieder heile?"


End file.
